User blog:GlitterInformer/Smile Pretty Cure!/Glitter Force SDC: Episode 13 (Sub), 12 (Dub)
Return to Episode 12 (Sub), 11 (Dub) | Return to the Table of Contents | Advance to Episode 14 (Sub), 13 (Dub) Japanese title: "School Trip! Miyuki, Happy at the Very Depths of Kyoto!?" English title: "Emily’s Unlucky Day" First: what’s up with the Japanese title? What does it mean?? Second: This episode takes place on the field trip, so I imagine there’s gonna be a lot of changes in the dub. Third: I’m looking forward to this episode for a slightly morbid reason. Why? You’ll find out…! We start out on the train, where Miyuki/Emily is talking about how excited she is for the field trip. This goes on longer in the dub, which also adds dialogue for Lily, who is excited about all the things to see and do. Text is removed from the girls’ books. Rather inconvenient that they wouldn’t have any text. They removed a lot of text last episode, too. This is the same dubbing company that went through all the painstaking effort of changing the text on a banner flapping in the wind in episode 7! What happened to you, Saban? Japanese version: 13 01 miyuki booklet.png 13 03 akane booklet.png English version: 13 02 emily booklet.png 13 04 kelsey booklet.png The second pair of images has hard-to-see text on Akane’s book, which is removed from Kelsey’s. Miyuki/Emily says she’s excited to take lots of pictures. Akane gets excited about green tea ice cream and boiled tofu, while Kelsey is looking forward to a fortune-telling kiosk. Also, Yayoi wants to take pictures with some maiko, while Lily wants to meet geisha. Geisha are those traditional Japanese women with lots of makeup. Maiko are apprentices to become geiko, who are the Kyoto version of geisha. I’m glad the dub was accurate with this one while retaining recognizability with Americans! When Miyuki/Emily gets excited, Nao/April feeds her a Pocky stick (a chocolate-covered stick-shaped snack popular in Japan). When April does this, she says, “Down, girl! Have a snack!” This really sounded like, “Damn, girl!” Of course, they wouldn’t have that in a kids’ show… Miyuki/Emily pulls out some of her own snacks, only to find that Candy ate them all. When she gets mad at the little fairy/pixie, some girls notice. In the sub, one of them asks if something’s wrong. In the dub, the girl asks in a snotty voice who she’s talking to. In both versions, Miyuki/Emily convinces her it’s nothing. Candy doesn’t burp in the Japanese version, but she does in the dub. Fortunately for Candy, Miyuki/Emily isn’t mad because she’s just too excited for her field trip! When she yells this out, the teacher tells her to calm down. We have our opening themes, and then we cut to the outside of a building. The dub adds this episode’s title to this shot. Also, the sub is in Kyoto, while the dub is in an Asian-Pacific Expo. This doesn’t change the fact that the word “Kyoto” is on the building in both versions… The girls notice a huge building. In the sub, Miyuki thinks it’s the Tsuutenkaku (a giant tower in Osaka) and Reika tells her it’s the Kyoto Tower. In the dub, Emily says the tower is the location of the expo, and Chloe says it’s majestic. We cut to the teacher lecturing the entire class not to misbehave, and then, in the sub, we get the title card. After that, we cut to the girls admiring a golden building. In the sub, Miyuki calls it the Temple of the Golden Pavilion, Reika says the proper name for it is Rokuonji, Akane asks if it’s made of real gold (it’s covered in gold leaves!! ��) and asks how much it cost, and Reika tells her when it was renovated from 1985-1987, 200,000 gold leaves were used and it cost over 700 million yen. And you thought anime was a way to take a break from school!! The girls are shocked, and when Nao asks how Reika knows all this, Reika says she had a passing interest in it. In the dub, Emily marvels over the unnamed golden house, Kelsey says she’d like to live there, and April asks how many households it has. Chloe says it’s not a house, but a replica of a Japanese temple built over 600 years ago (The temple was originally a retirement villa, but it became a Zen temple in 1408, so it is technically over 600 years ago!), and she says she read 2-3 books about it and could recite some of the chapters for them. The girls beg Chloe not to, and when April congratulates her, Chloe supposes she overdid it. In the next scene, Miyuki/Emily is admiring a koi pond. When Candy comments on it, she gets mad at her for not staying hidden. Miyuki wanted Candy to stay on the bus, while Emily wanted Candy to stay in the bag. In both versions, Candy understandably complains. Also, when Miyuki/Emily freaks out upon noticing Candy, her flailing about is darkened in the dub. Akane/Kelsey and Yayoi/Lily tell Miyuki/Emily to calm down or others will notice Candy. In the dub, Kelsey has an extra line, which is weird because we see that her mouth isn’t moving. Miyuki/Emily doesn’t listen and flails around so much that she trips and falls into the pond. When she does so, Akane says nothing, while Kelsey says, “Okay, now they’re looking…” We then see a man taking a class photo. Miyuki/Emily is upset about having to wear replacement clothes for the picture. In the sub, these clothes are the gym uniform, but in the dub, what the outfit is isn’t specified. We cut to them walking away from the photo site. Akane says that it couldn’t be helped because Miyuki’s uniform is soaked; Kelsey says that her field trip has become a field drip (stop the puns, Glitter Force!). Yayoi/Lily then says there’s a fortune-telling kiosk and Miyuki/Emily runs over to it. Yayoi just says her fortune, while Lily tells Emily after she asks. The fortune paper has its text changed in the dub. I have no idea what the Japanese paper says, but wow. Great writing on the English paper. I’m going to notify the Redundancy Department of Redundancy to let them know what a good job you’re doing. 13 05 yayoi fortune.png 13 06 lily fortune.png Reika/Chloe got good luck, too. Nao says she got medium luck, while April says she thinks they all say “good luck”. Akane asks whether uncertain luck is good or bad, while Kelsey complains that they don’t even get a stale fortune cookie with it. Also, this is a really big Asian-Pacific Expo. How does all this space fit into one tiny tower? Maybe it’s on top of the building below the tower?? Miyuki/Emily opens her fortune up, thinking she’s going to be really lucky. Of course, it’s a foregone conclusion to anyone who knows the English title that she couldn’t be more wrong. The text on the paper is changed (shown below). Also, in the sub, a man’s deep voice slowly says, “BAAAAD LUUUUCK,” while in the dub, Emily reads the fortune, so no narrator from nowhere. 13 07 miyuki fortune.png 13 08 emily fortune.png And then… hoo, boy. Remember when I said I was looking forward to this episode? Well, that’s because Miyuki/Emily’s reactions to this statement happen to have the worst animation in Pretty Cure history. Don’t believe me? Well, this scene is so notable that Cure Blogger dedicated an entire post to this part of the show. It is so bad. And they spread it out, too. Here’s the first of Miyuki/Emily’s lovely faces in regards to her bad luck. And unfortunately, this is the best of these fish-eye reactions. 13 09 fisheye 1.png The others are amazed. Reika says she’s never seen a fortune that bad before, while Chloe says she hopes it isn’t really that bad. Akane reads from the paper that Miyuki should watch where she steps, what she carries, and what she eats, while Kelsey reads that Emily should watch out for falling objects, bodies of water, and just about everything. Wait, I thought the paper only said, “Bad Luck: You will have bad luck.” Does the Redundancy Department of Redundancy have a deal with an invisible ink company? Miyuki/Emily refuses to believe it, and we get another one of her lovely faces. We stay on this for several seconds, and it keeps shaking and slowly zooms in. This is literally hurting my eyes a bit, it’s so bad. As she makes this beautiful expression, Akane/Kelsey and Yayoi/Lily detail all the bad things that have happened to her today, from being scolded by the teacher to Candy eating her snacks to falling in the pond. 13 10 fisheye 2.png In the sub, Akane and Nao try to convince Miyuki/Emily that the worst of her luck has passed and that it’ll only get better from here. In the dub, only April says this, and Kelsey says that nobody believes these fortunes anyway. Then… horror of all horrors, Miyuki/Emily makes another lovely fishy face, and she talks during it. Screw her luck, my luck is getting thrown out the window!! 13 11 fisheye 3.png 13 12 fisheye 4.png Fortunately, it’s only brief, as Miyuki/Emily says, “Th-that’s right!” Then we return to normal Miyuki/Emily! THANK GOD!! Miyuki/Emily tells the others that she can’t have bad luck today (bringing up in the dub that she’s Glitter Lucky). Then, a bird poops on her head. We cut to the teacher telling the class to meet up at a certain time and not be late. The girls then notice a bridge, and at this rate, I’m sure this can’t be an expo anymore. I understand of the expo is on top of a building, but they are outdoors, and there is a bridge crossing a river, and according to Chloe’s dialogue, this is apparently still part of the Asian-Pacific “Expo.” At this point, I give up. The girls are in another universe. Anyway, Reika says the bridge is the Togetsukyo Bridge, a famous symbol of Arashiyama (an area in Kyoto), and that it’s 154 meters long (the linked site says it’s 155 meters, but eh, close enough). Akane says that Reika is a walking guidebook. In the dub, it’s changed to Chloe saying that it’s a replica of a bridge and it’s 493 ft long (that’s about 150 meters, actually), with Kelsey rapidly interrupting her. Miyuki/Emily gets an old woman to take a picture of them. When she does so, the girls bow to her, even in the dub. Unfortunately, Miyuki/Emily’s face was cut off in the picture. They try again, getting a man to snap a picture of them (and bowing again in both versions), but the picture is blurry. They try again and again, but the picture always comes out wrong, no matter what. Eventually, Miyuki/Emily holds up the camera. Miyuki complains that all the pictures are coming out wrong, while Emily says they should take a selfie. In both versions, the battery runs out. We cut to a gift shop, where Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April are gushing over some toys. Miyuki/Emily picks up a doll to buy her mom, but when she asks a man how much it is, he accidentally starts a chain reaction that drops a giant doll on Miyuki/Emily’s head. We then cut to an ice cream shop. Even though in the dub, it’s an Asian-Pacific Expo Wormhole, Japanese text is still removed from the sign. With a little help from Google Translate, I found out the sign originally read, “Green Tea Soft-Serve.” (originally “matcha sofuto”). 13 13 japanese soft serve.png 13 14 english soft serve.png The girls, of course, eat green tea ice cream and love it. Well, except for Miyuki/Emily, who hasn’t eaten yet. As she’s about to finally enjoy her own, two kids bump into her and the ice cream falls all over her face. The girls are in a bamboo forest. In the sub, Akane’s amazed at all the bamboo and Yayoi says it’s very Kyoto-ish. In the dub, Kelsey asks if there’s pandas in the bamboo and Lily gushes that bamboo is pandas’ favorite food. The next exchange goes differently. In the sub, Candy pretends to be Princess Kaguya, a character in The Tale of the Bamboo Cutter, a famous Japanese fairy tale. She jumps up on a tree and asks Miyuki for snacks, even though she already ate hers. Miyuki complains that that isn’t how the story goes. In the dub, Candy pretends to be a panda and says she’ll eat a lot of bamboo snacks, and Emily complains that Candy’s still hungry even after eating all her snacks. In both versions, Miyuki/Emily flails around her souvenir bag while complaining, and the bag goes flying. The doll she got for her mom seems fine at first, but then the hair breaks, leaving the doll completely bald. We cut to a hotel at night. Text on the front of the hotel is changed from Japanese to English. 13 15 japanese hotel.png 13 16 english hotel.png The class is enjoying dinner. In the sub, we just hear the chatter. In the dub, over the chatter, the teacher is managing them and shouting commands over them, such as telling someone to take chopsticks out of his nose. We then cut to the girls getting ready for bed. Reika says she had a great bath, while Chloe says she had a great shower. Miyuki/Emily then complains that the pond water was cold. Yayoi/Lily then admires a comb she got for her mom, and Miyuki/Emily says she hopes her mom won’t get upset. As Miyuki/Emily mopes, Akane/Kelsey throws a pillow at her to get her to cheer up. Miyuki/Emily throws a pillow back at her, but hits Yayoi/Lily instead. This sparks a full-scale pillow fight. As the pillows fly (slightly darkened in the dub), Reika/Chloe tries to get the girls to stop (saying that it’s unladylike in the sub; does that mean boys can have pillow fights and girls can’t! Geez, you’re female, Reika! Why would you be misogynist??) Of course, when she gets hit in the face, she can’t help but join in, too. 13 23 reika pillow.png 13 24 chloe pillow.png Miyuki/Emily throws a pillow, but misses and hits a container of tea. To keep it from spilling, Nao/April blocks it with her foot and kicks it towards Akane/Kelsey, who spikes it towards Miyuki/Emily, who catches it and accidentally spills it on her teacher. In the dub, Emily gets a brief line in where she tries to convince the teacher that tea is good for one’s complexion. Then, in both versions, the teacher screams at them, and the five girls panic. We cut to later, when the lights are out and Candy is fast asleep. The girls are whispering to each other in their sleeping bags. Akane says that the teacher gave them a long lecture, while Kelsey says that the teacher was mad, but it was a good thing the tea wasn’t hot. Miyuki/Emily apologizes and says it was her fault, while Yayoi/Lily says it wasn’t. Then, Akane/Kelsey decides it’s confession time! Akane jokes that she’s doing it as punishment for Miyuki/Emily; Kelsey says that they’re going to play truth-or-dare. Kelsey’s line is weird, because the very next thing Akane/Kelsey does is ask Miyuki/Emily which boy she likes. You know, Kelsey, truth-or-dare contains the word “dare…” Miyuki/Emily, of course, turns bright red, which convinces the girls that there is someone she likes. Nao asks if it’s a boy they know, while April just asks if there is one. Miyuki/Emily says yes (Aw, man, she isn’t a lesbian). The girls then start yelling excitedly about the possible boy (somehow not catching the teacher’s attention). They then come up with a list of boys she might like. Name Change: 'The first boy’s name is '''Toyashima '(last name) in the sub and '''Daniel in the dub. Yayoi says that Toryashima is cheerful, while Lily says Daniel has great-looking teeth. The second boy is Irie/Jared, the student council president. Akane says he’s smart and popular, while Kelsey says he’s smart and charming. Almost the same thing. Name Change: The third boy’s name is Munemoto '(last name) in the sub and '''Teddy '''in the dub. Reika says he’s big-hearted, while Chloe says he knows the best places to eat. Yayoi/Lily asks Miyuki/Emily to help them out. Miyuki says he’s light and eternally young; Emily says he’s a boy and that he always will be because he never grows up. Turns out the mystery boy is Peter Pan! We get a clip of the lucky guy flying towards the moon, over which dialogue is added in the dub where Emily says, “Fly, Peter! Fly to me!” Miyuki/Emily then freaks out and gushes over the fact that she finally said it. Unfortunately, the teacher barges in on them and yells at them to go to bed. As they hide under the covers, the girls whisper to Miyuki/Emily that they’re sure her luck will change. We cut to the Bad End Kingdom/Shadow Realm, where Akaoni/Brute is reading a book aloud. In the sub, the dialogue doesn’t start until we see him on screen; in the dub, it starts as soon as we see the establishing shot. The title of Akaoni/Brute’s book is translated. I’m glad they didn’t leave it blank, but the added text doesn’t curve with the book, so it looks fake. 13 17 akaoni book.png 13 18 brute book.png The Japanese book, by the way, says, ''“okashibanashi.” I don’t know what that means, so I put it into Google Translate, which translated it as “Candy Story.” That doesn’t make sense in context, and Google Translate can be wrong sometimes. The book’s title is a mystery Pretty Cure historians will harp on about for ages… Akaoni/Brute’s story is about a bunch of trolls terrorizing innocent villagers. He finds this so funny that he starts to laugh. Then, he gets interrupted by his TV, which is talking about Kyoto in the dub and the Asian-Pacific “Expo” in the dub. Akaoni decides to attack Kyoto because it looks like the background of his book; Brute decides to attack the Expo because it’s filled with happy people just like his book. The sub gives us the eyecatches, which show Cure Happy and Candy. We then cut to the next day at Kyoto/the Asian-Pacific Hole in Time and Space. Miyuki/Emily is conviced by the good weather that today’s going to be a good day. We then cut to a temple, which is referred to in the sub as the Kiyomizu Temple (a Buddhist temple that’s been around since 780 A.D.). Akane/Kelsey and Nao/April notice that the floor is leaning. The next dialogue is changed a bit. In the sub, Akane says the floor is leaning and Nao says that if someone tripped, they’d just keep rolling. In the dub, Kelsey says the floor is leaning and wonders if it’s supposed to be like that. Then, Miyuki/Emily trips. Akane and Nao wonder what sound they just heard, while Kelsey and April wonder if the floor is safe. Then, they both notice and Nao/April runs out, acting as an obstacle for Miyuki/Emily’s downward trip. Miyuki/Emily lands on Nao/April and doesn’t roll any further. Reika/Chloe and Akane/Kelsey come to the conclusion that Miyuki/Emily still has bad luck. Miyuki/Emily thinks otherwise at first, but wacky hijinks ensue and prove her wrong. During one of these hijinks, when a bunch of snacks fall on her, dialogue is added in the dub where a man tells Emily to watch where she’s going. The Japanese text on the boxes, however, is unchanged. After this, Miyuki/Emily is tiredly walking along. Miyuki says, “What terrible luck!” while Emily insists that she’s fine. Nao/April asks if she’s okay. Akane suggests they see an exorcist (maybe it’s a Japanese thing? I’ve heard something like that in another anime), while Kelsey tells Emily to take it easy. This means that when Miyuki/Emily insists she’s fine, Yayoi asks if she’s sure she’s not possessed, while Lily asks if she’s sure she’s okay. She then marches along, repeating “rutata rutata” over and over in the sub (I don’t know what that means, and apparently, neither did the subbers) and just rambles about everything they’re going to do next in the dub. In the sub, Reika says that Miyuki’s feeling happier than yesterday and Yayoi wonders why. In the dub, Chloe says that Emily’s got a positive attitude and Lily wonders how long that will last. Then, Miyuki/Emily gets really excited when she realizes where they are. In the sub, Miyuki realizes they’re in Gion (a district of Kyoto known for its geisha) and Nao says it’s like they’re in a period drama (a show or film set in a particular period in the past). In the dub, Emily says they’re in the geisha village and Kelsey wonders where the geisha are. Yayoi/Lily wants to take pictures of maiko (referred to simply as geisha in the dub), but they aren’t there. Candy then tells Miyuki/Emily to use the Lipstick Décor/Charm from two episodes ago. This Décor/Charm turns Candy into a geisha. In the sub, she acts like a real one would, saying the girls can take as many pictures as they like. In the dub, she says it’s a vacation makeover and giggles. Unfortunately, Yayoi/Lily is disappointed. A geisha sign gets its text changed. 13 19 japanese geisha.png 13 20 english geisha.png In the sub, Akane says that the geisha aren’t here all the time and Reika says you have to meet them by chance. In the dub, Kelsey complains that the geisha won’t be back until 4:30 and Emily tells her not to give up hope. Miyuki/Emily says that they’ll see them if they’re lucky and then realizes that isn’t going to happen. She says that maybe it’s because of her they can’t meet the geisha. Before Yayoi/Lily can cheer her up, we cut to Akaoni/Brute, who’s arrived at Kyoto/the “Expo.” Akaoni says that Kyoto is the haven for demons and tells the humans to suffer, while Brute only tries to wreak havoc and never mentions any sort of demon haven. Unfortunately, the schoolboys he happens to scare think he’s the perfect photo opportunity. In the sub, one of the boys thinks they’re filming something; in the dub, one of them says, “Those fangs are sick!” Protip: when writing teenagers, don’t try to put in slang. Not only does slang change with time, but it’s likely you’ll be wrong unless you’re a teenager yourself. Better to just have them talk like you’d write an adult. Akaoni/Brute naturally gets hopping mad and summons a Bad End. The ensuing dialogue between the heroes and Akaoni/Brute is different in both versions. In the sub, Reika tells Akaoni to stop, Akaoni asks what Pretty Cure is doing in Kyoto, Akane says that they should be asking him that, and Akaoni responds that he’s a demon that shines in Kyoto. In the dub, Chloe asks what Brute is doing, Brute casually says that it’s the “same-old, same-old” evil stuff, Kelsey tells him “not on our field trip!”, and Brute says that they chose the wrong spot to have a field trip. Akaoni/Brute say among the same thing that the girls are in for some bad luck. In the sub, Candy says that she has good luck (how does that make sense in context?); in the dub, she tells Brute to go back to the Shadow Realm. Then, Miyuki/Emily’s fortune comes from somewhere (but where? Pretty Cure historians will… oh, never mind). Akaoni/Brute picks it up and reads it. The text is translated in the dub. 13 21 akaoni fortune.png 13 22 brute fortune.png Akaoni/Brute laughs about their bad fortune and Miyuki/Emily gets embarrassed. Akaoni says that now is his chance, while Brute says that he’s right and he’s almost never right. He then turns the fortune paper into an Akanbe/Buffoon. Interestingly, even though the dub fortune has English text, the Buffoon made out of it has Japanese text. The girls then transform. It’s the same footage as past dub episodes, even in the sub. Both Cure and Glitter Peace go with scissors. The Akanbe/Buffoon shoots a projectile at March/Spring, who hits it away, accidentally sending it crashing into Happy/Lucky. Then, it tries to hit Peace with a stick, but when she blocks it, part of it breaks off and hits Happy/Lucky. Akaoni/Brute then laughs at Happy/Lucky’s misfortune; in the dub, he also ridicules Glitter Lucky’s ironic name. Cure Happy says it isn’t over yet, while Glitter Lucky says it isn’t funny. Then, Sunny tries to take care of Akaoni/Brute herself with her Sunny/Sparkle Fire. Of course, since the Akanbe/Buffoon is blue-nosed, it doesn’t work. In the sub, Sunny and Beauty are shocked that it didn’t work. You know, you guys are supposed to be smarter than that, especially you, Cure Beauty. In the dub, it’s more understandable, with Sunny saying she forgot and Breeze saying their attacks won’t work. In both versions, Happy/Lucky seems to be aware that the attack wouldn’t work, but this could also be interpreted as Happy/Lucky wanting to do the attack herself and protect Sunny. Candy tells them to use Rainbow Healing/Tiara Mode Torrent, but Happy/Lucky trips and lets go of her Smile/Glitter Pact, which falls into the river (with added cartoony falling sounds in the dub). When the girls react in shock, Sunny asks how bad Happy’s luck is going to get, while Lucky bemoans her bad luck endangering everyone. Candy shouts at Happy/Lucky to get it backs, so she jumps into the river. Akaoni/Brute takes the opportunity to get the Akanbe/Buffoon to charge up a finishing attack to take down the other four. Happy/Lucky is panicking in the river. Cure Happy shouts, “Where is it!?” while Glitter Lucky begs the Glitter Pact to be waterproof. Then, the Akanbe/Buffoon shoots the other four. In the sub, Happy shouts, “Everyone!!” and the others groan in pain, while in the dub, Lucky asks if everyone is all right and Spring says that it depends on her definition of “all right.” Akaoni/Brute mocks the girls for teaming up with someone with such bad luck, and Happy/Lucky becomes distraught, thinking this is all her fault. When the Akanbe/Buffoon shoots a big ball at the other four, Happy/Lucky intercepts it and pushes back with all her strength. She tells the others that at first she was having fun despite her bad luck, but now that it’s affecting everyone else, she’s nothing but a drag. Then, March says that they were having fun too because Happy was with them, while Spring says that people should stick with their friends when times are rough and that she doesn’t believe in predestined luck anyway. Beauty says that their problem is not caused by bad luck, while Breeze says that they wouldn’t be a team without Lucky and that the fortune doesn’t matter. Then, in both versions, Peace and Sunny say they’ll have good luck when they’re together. Then, their feelings cause a Deus Ex Machina. The Smile/Glitter Pact starts glowing and rises out of the river. In the dub, the background music is sufficient, but in the sub, it’s a faster and higher-key remix of the transformation theme that makes the scene epic. At least the dub does better in dialogue: in the sub, it’s rather generic, with Happy exclaiming, “The Smile Pact!” and Akaoni shouting “What!?”; in the dub, Lucky says that she found the Glitter Pact, or rather, it found her, and Brute shouts, “No fair!” Poor Akaoni/Brute… if only the heroes played by the established rules of the story! The other four join Happy/Lucky in holding back the ball. Cure Sunny says that it’s light with all five of them, while Glitter Sunny says it’s time to show Brute what the Glitter Force can do. Then, on the count of three, the girls throw the ball back at the Akanbe/Buffoon. Technically, though, Pretty Cure says, “1, 2, GO!!” (or "1, 2, 5!!", since "go" is Japanese for "five"), while the Glitter Force says “1, 2, 3!!” With Candy’s prompting, the girls perform Rainbow Healing/Tiara Mode Torrent. Oddly, Candy summons the powered-up Cure Décors/Glitter Charms again. I assume she telepathically transports them from the Décor Décor/Charm Chest? Then again, last episode didn’t show the girls putting them in… Also, I’ve noticed that Rainbow Healing has its own BG music (though it’s rather forgettable), while Tiara Mode Torrent has the same opening theme remix as the transformations. Additionally, at the beginning of the attack, Candy says, "Everyone, combine your powers!" in the sub, and "Okay, all together! The Glitter Force fights like one! Go!" in the dub. The Akanbe/Buffoon dies and everyone goes back to normal. Akaoni says that the blue noses aren’t useful at all, while Brute bemoans that the Glitter Force’s bad luck is better than his. He then teleports away, and we cut to the de-transformed girls. Miyuki/Emily thanks them for dealing with all the bad things that happened due to her luck. Then, Nao/April starts laughing and tells her they were talking about when she fell at the temple. I like April’s voice better here, as it sounds like she’s actually trying not to laugh as she talks. Then, Reika/Chloe laughs, too and talks about the koi jumping out of the pond when Miyuki/Emily fell in. Reika focuses more on the fish, while Chloe focuses more on Emily’s splash. Then, Akane/Kelsey and Yayoi/Lily join in the laugh fest. Akane/Kelsey is amused by Miyuki/Emily having to wear P.E. clothes for the photo, while Yayoi/Lily is laughing about the ice cream falling in her face. At first, Miyuki/Emily is embarrassed, but then she agrees that it was funny. In the dub, Kelsey has added dialogue in which she says it was more than a little funny. Then, Yayoi/Lily sees some geisha (referred to as maiko in the sub). Miyuki/Emily wonders why that happened with her bad luck. Reika/Chloe suspects that her luck finally turned around (Reika also says that with smiles come good fortune). Then, Nao says that Reika always says that (since when?), while April says that Emily’s their good luck charm now. Miyuki/Emily cheers up. Then, the girls take a picture together with the geisha, saying “Happy!” in the sub and “Another happy ending!” in the dub. And there, the episode ends! '''Overall: This was an interesting, but kind of sad, episode about Miyuki/Emily’s bad fortune. I really hope it doesn’t stick on her. But you know, she did defeat the bad fortune in combat, so I think it knows better than to stay on her. The dub, as expected, was way over its head trying to disguise an entire city as just an expo. This is one of the times I think it would have been better to just put the girls in Japan. Say that they’re having an international field trip funded by a Japanese sister school or something. It may be far-fetched, but it’s far more believable than the “expo.” Also, the voice acting was good, except for Candy’s, which ranged from bad to OK. Fortunately, she didn’t talk much. Unfortunately, the dub is making me want Candy to appear less. It’s a darn shame… And finally, maybe Saban should have exercised more video-editing power. Those fish-eye faces could easily give children nightmares. I would have been ecstatic had they edited them out, even if the voices were speaking over closed lips. Anything would be better than Miyuki/Emily’s faces. That was definitely the worst animation I’ve ever seen in Japanese media – and I’ve seen screenshots from Sailor Moon Crystal!! Next time: The girls get lost in Osaka/the “Expo”! Category:Blog posts